Titanic: Kingdom Hearts Crappy Version
by Music Lover Always
Summary: pairings:SxKKairi Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her socalled fiancée,Riku Hockley.But on one night,Kairi tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the ship,but someone called Sora Dawson stopped her.I fixed it so don't skip any Chapter!
1. Prolgue: Reflections of the Past

Hi my pen name is Qeuchua. This is my first time writing or registering in so be nice to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic the movie! I just own my own story.

Summary: (pairings: SoraxKairi) "Titanic was called the ship of dreams and it was, it really was." Kairi Dewitt Bukater goes on the famous TITANIC with her so-called fiancée, Riku Hockley. But on one night, Kairi tried to commit suicide by jumping out of the ship, but someone called Sora Dawson stopped her. Ever since that night, Kairi and Sora's love blossomed. Riku finds out about the two and tries to get rid of Sora.Then one dreadful night changed everything.

Titanic: Kingdom Hearts version

Characters:

Rose Dewitt Bukater - Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Jack Dawson - Sora Dawson

Cal Hockley - Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater ( Rose's mother) - Aerith Dewitt Bukater( Kairi's mother)

I'll update new characters but for now lets get on with the story:

_Prologue: Reflections of the Past_

Two submarines swim across the ocean_. The sonar starts pinging_.

"13 meters. You should see it." a man says.The crew members finally spotted the R.M.S Titanic_.The sonar pings_.

"Okay, take her up and over the bow rail." the blonde man says. (A/N the tip of the ship)

Over the radio a man says, "Okay, Mir 2, we're going over the bow. Stay with us." The submarines ascend so they can take a better look at the bow of the ship. _The sonar pings._ the submarines look around the Titanic (or the front of the ship).

"Okay, quiet. We're rolling." The crew members take out their video camera and start recording.

"Seeing her coming out of the darkness like a ghost ship still gets me every time-- To see the sad ruin of the great ship sitting here where she landed at 2:30 in the morning of April 15, 1912 after her long fall from the world above." The blonde man known as Cloud says.

A fat man snickers and says, "You are so full of shit, boss." Cloud giggles.

_The sonar pings. _The submarines look further into the Titanic.

"Dive six-- Here we are again on the deck of Titanic 2 1/2 miles down; 3,821 meters.The pressure outside is 3 1/2 tons per square inch. These windows are nine inches thick and if they go, it's sayonara in two microseconds." Cloud says with not much enthusiasm. "All right, enough of that bullshit."

The submarines travel further into the ship. "Just put her down on the roof of the officer's quarters like yesterday."

"Sure." a man says

A man over the radio says, " Okay, Mir 2. We have landed right on the grand staircase. You guys set to launch?"

"Yeah, Cloud-- Launching Dunkin now." a man says, "go Charlie." They launched a red mini video camera into the Titanic. "All right, tether out."

"Tether out."

Over the radio, the man says, "Okay, Cloud, we're dropping down along the hull."

"Roger that. Okay, drop down and go into the first-class gangway door. I want you guys working the D deck reception area and the dining saloon." Cloud saids.

"Copy that."

"Tether out."

"Tether out."

"Now left, left."

"I'm coming left."

The red mini camera (known as Dunkin) travels inside the D deck. It spots a door with beautiful markings, but is covered with moss.

Cloud says, "Snoop Dog is on the move."

"We're headed down the stairwell."

"Okay, Lewis, drop down to B deck. A deck." Cloud says

"Give me some rope, Captain Cloud." said Lewis.

"B deck-- get in there, get in there." The red camera goes into B deck and flashes its light and spots a beautiful chandelier.Then it spots a shoe. (That shoe belongs to Sora just to let you know!) Then it spots a white mask.

"Watch the door frame. Watch the door frame. Watch it. WATCH IT!" yells Cloud.

"I see it. I got it."

_BANG_

"We're good. Just chill boss."

The camera spots a desk. It has shells for markings.

"Make your turn. Come aroud." Cloud calmly says.

"Cable out, captain."

"Make you turn. Watch the wall."

"Yeah, Cloud, we're at the piano, you copy?"

"Okay copy that." Cloud says.

"Okay, right there. Right there. That's it! That's the bedroom door." Cloud shrieks.

"I see it. I see it. We're in! baby. We're there!"

They spot a bed.

"That's Riku Hockley's bed. That's where the son of a bitch slept." Cloud says.

They see a tub and keep on going. Cloud spots a wardrobe door. He tells them to get closer.

"I wanna see what's under it."

The mini camera gets its claws and grabs the door and lifts it up and flips it over to the other side. There, under the wardrobe is a safe.

Cloud squints his eyes to take a better look at the safe. (A.K.A a box with a lock)

"It's payday, boys." Cloud smirks

Up at shore:

The crew cheer as the safe was being lifted off. A man uses a saw to unlock the safe and Lewis is popping a beer and spraying it on everyone.

"Okay, crack her open." Cloud says anxiously.

They open the safe and a bunch of redliquid comes out and so does an art book. Cloud picks up the art book and takes a good look at it. He searches more to see if there is any more items, but there happens to be no more items.

"Shit." he mutters.

"No diamond." a man says.

You know, Cloud, this same thing happened to Geraldo and his career never recovered.

Cloud glares at the video camera. "Turn the camera off."

Inside the preserve room:

"Cloud, the partners would like to know how it's going."

"Hey, Dave, Barry, hi. Look it wasn't in the safe but hey, hey, don't worry about it. There's still plenty of places it could be. Hell yes! Floor debris in the suite, the mother's room, purser's safe on the C deck." Cloud says over the phone.

"Jimmy Hoffa's briefcase"

"A dozen other places."

A lady is preserving a picture of a nude woman wearing a heart shaped diamond.

Cloud looks at the picture on the television screen. "Hang on a second"

Cloud takes a closer look at the picture. "Let me see that."

"Where's the photograph of that necklace?"( they are looking for a heart shaped necklace just to let ya know!) Cloud rushes over to the picture and looks at the heart shaped diamond. The drawing and the photograph match. (It has the necklace)The picture says:

_April 14, 1912 - SD(1)_

"I'll be goddamned" Cloud says.

At Kairi's house:

**Everyone knows the familiar stories of Titanic--the nobility, the band playing till the very end and all that. But what I'm interested in are the untold stories the secrets locked deep inside the hull of Titanic. **Cloud says to the reporter on the television.

An old Kairi is sitting on the porch making a clay pot while listening to the news. Kairi gets up and walks over to the TV.

"What is it?"

"Turn that up, Yuffie." Kairi says.

**"I have museum-trained experts out here making sure that these relics are preserved and catalogued properly. Take a look at this drawing that we found just today: A piece of paper that's been underwater for 84 years and my team were able to preserve it intact." Cloud says to the reporter.**

It was Kairi's picture from the Titanic. ( A.K.A the naked lady in the picture.)

"I'll be goddamned." Kairi says.

"Cloud! There's a satellite call for you."

"Bobby," Cloud starts, "we're lauching. You see these submersibles going in the water?"

"Trust me Cloud, you want to take this call."

"This better be good." Cloud says angrily.

"You gotta speak up. She's kind of old."

"Great." He says sarcastically,"This is Cloud Strife. How can I help you, Mrs.--"

"Calvert, Kairi Calvert." the man says.

"Mrs. Calvert?" Cloud finishes it off.

Kairi's house:

"I was just wondering if you had found the Heart of the Ocean(2) yet, Mr. Strife.

At the dock:

"All right, you have my attention, Kairi. Can you tell us who the woman in the picture is?" Cloud says.

Kairi's house:

"Oh yes. The woman in the picture is me."

Kairi flies in a helicopter.

"SHE'S A GODDAMNED LIAR!" Yells Lewis over the noise. "SOME NUT CASE SEEKING MONEY OR PUBLICITY. GOD ONLY KNOWS WHY, LIKE THAT RUSSIAN BABE, ANESTHESIA!"

"They're inbound!" A man yells. Kairi helicopters comes closer to the docks.

"Kairi Dewitt Bukater died on the Titanic when she was 17, right?" says Lewis.

"That's right." says Cloud.

"If she had lived, she'd be over 100 by now." Lewis says.

"101 next month." says Cloud, sounding irritated.

"Okay, so she's a very OLD goddamned liar! Look, I've done the background on this woman all the way back to the '20s when she was working as an actress. An actress! There's your first clue, Sherlock. Her name was Kairi Dawson back then. Then she marries this guy named Calvert. They move to Cedar Rapids and she punches out a couple of kids. Now, Calvert's dead, and from what I hear, Cedar Rapids is dead." says Lewis.

"And everybody who knows about the diamond is supposed to be dead or on this boat, but she knows."Cloud says in triumph. (I think I spelled that wrong)

Kairi's helicopter finally lands.

They take out 10 suitcases from the helicopter.

"Doesn't exactly travel light, does she?"

They take Kairi out of the helicopter carefully because she is an old lady.

"Mrs. Calvert, I'm Cloud Strife. Welcome to the Keldysh."

"Okay, let's get her inside there." yells Cloud.

Then Yuffie gets out of the helicopter without any help.

"Hi, Ms. Calvert." greets Cloud.

"Hi, please call me Yuffie."

"Okay."

As Kairi and Yuffie leave, a man hands Cloud a fish tank. (it's Kairi's fish)

Inside the submarine:

_Knock knock_

"Yes?" Kairi says.

Cloud enters her room andasks,"Is your room all right?"

"Oh yes, very nice. Have you met my granddaughter Yuffie? She takes care of me."

"We met just a few minutes ago. Remember, Nana, up on deck?

"Oh yes, I must've forgot."

Lewis rolls his eyes in disbelief and gives Cloud a look that clearly states, 'I told you so.'

"Have to have my pictures when I travel." says Kairi

"Can I get you anything? Is there anything you'd like?" asks Cloud.

"Yes. I would like to see my drawing."

In the preserve room:

Kairi looks down at the drawing before her. She closes her eyes and has a flashback.

FLASHBACK:

_A boy of 17 years(or older)draws a red haired girl in front of him. He pushes one of his brown locks of hair from his face._

END OF FLASHBACK

Cloud says, "Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown which disappeared in 1792. About the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped, too, recut into a heart-like shape that became known as 'Heart of the Ocean.' Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond."

"It was a dreadful, heavy thing. I only wore it this once."Kairi says.

"You actually think this is you, Nana?" Yuffie asks.

"It is me, dear. Wasn't I a dish?" says Kairi.

"I tracked it down through insurance records--An old claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who the claimant was, Kairi?" asked Cloud.

"I should imagine someone named Hockley."

"Nathan Hockley, that's right. Pittsburgh steel tycoon. Claim was for a diamond necklace his son Riku bought his fiancée--you. A week before he sailed on Titanic. It was filed right after the sinking so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship. You see the date?" Cloud says to Kairi.

"April 14, 1912." says Yuffie.

"Which means if your grandmother is who she says she is, she was wearing the diamond the day the Titanic sank--"

"And that makes you my new best friend." Cloud says with a cheesy grin on his face.

"These are some of the things we recovered from your stateroom." (meaning Cloud got items from the Titanic which belongs to Kairi. Just keep on reading and you'll find out.)

Kairi gasps when she saw her old mirror.

"This was mine. How extraordinary! And it looks the same as it did the last time I saw it." She flips over the mirror and takes a look at her reflection. The reflection is cracked or the mirror. "The reflection has changed a bit." Kairi then picks up a butterfly hairpiece that belonged to her.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" asks Cloud.

Kairinods.

In the submarine:

"Okay, here we go." Lewis starts, "She hits the iceberg on the starboard side right? She kind of bumps along punching holes like Morse code--dit-dit-dit--along the side, below the waterline. Then the forward compartments start to flood. Now as the water level rises, it spills over the watertight bulkheads which unfortuantely don't go any higher than E deck. So now as the bow goes down, the stern rises up, slow at first, then faster and faster until finally she's got her whole ass is sticking up in the air and that's a big ass. We're talking 20,000 or 30,000 tons, okay? And the hull's not designed to deal with that pressure, so what happens? She splits, right down to the keel and the stern falls back level. Then as the bow sinks, it pulls the stern vertical and finally detaches. Now, the stern section just kind of bobs there like a cork for a couple of minutes, floods and finally goes under about 2:20 am. Two hours and 40 minutes after the collision. The bow section planes away landing about a half a mile away going 20, 30 knots(3) when it hits the ocean floor. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis, Mr. Bodine." Kairi sarcastically says. "Of course," Kairi says more seriously, "the experience of it was somewhat different."

"Will you share the story with us Kairi?" asks Cloud.

Kairi gets up from the wheel chair and walks to the TV to see the sunken ship. She sees the beautifully designed door.

FLASHBACK

_A waiter opens the door for Kairi_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kairi silently cries.

"I'm taking her to rest." says Yuffie.

"NO!" Kairi walks back to her wheelchair.

"Tape recorder." Cloud asks.

"Tell us Kairi."

"It's been 84 years."

"It's okay, Just try to remember anything--anything at all."

"Do you want to hear this or not, Mr. Strife?" Kairi says.

Kairi starts,"It's been 84 years...and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets have never been slept in. Titanic was called 'The Ship of Dreams' and it was, it really was."

Please review. I know it sucked but it will get exciting in the next chapter!

1. The initials "SD" stand for -- you know what you'll just have to find out yourself in later chapters.

2. The heart of the ocean is the heart shaped necklace.

3. knots is another way of saying speed for a ship or boat.


	2. Ch 1: Departure

Hi it's me again! I have updated new characters and here they are:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater(Rose's mother) – Aerith Dewitt Bukater (Kairi's mom)

Fabrizio (Jack's friend) – Tidus (since Fabrizio is Italian, I'm going to make Tidus Italian

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy (He is Riku's bad friend)

Mr. Andrews – Squall ( Leon) Leonhart (He help build the Titanic)

Molly Brown – Selphie Tilmitt

Captain E.J. – Captain Sephiroth (Okay I know, weird but hey, it's a story)

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic! Just my own story.

_Chapter Two: Departure _

__

All the people gathered around the grandest ship on dock, _The R.M.S. Titanic_. They were all bidding their farewells to one another and loading peoples' personal items.

"Big boat, huh?" said a father to his daughter.

"Daddy, it's a ship." The little girls said to her father.

"You're right."

_Honk honk _

A car pulls up and stops. The chauffeur gets out from the car and opens the door for a young woman known as Kairi. The man takes Kairi by the hand and leads her out of the car. Kairi looks up to take a closer look at the _Titanic_. Kairi was wearing a purple hat, a fine white dress with black stripes, black shoes, and white gloves. Ansem, and Aerith get out of the car and look up to see the _Titanic_. Last but not least, Riku gets out of the car with a grin on his face and looks up to see the _Titanic_. (I know! A lot of "look ups")

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauritania__. (1)_" A young Kairi says.

"You can be blasé about some things, Kairi, but not about_ Titanic._" Riku starts to say, "It's over 100 feet longer than _Mauritania_ and far more luxurious."

"Your daughter is far too difficult to impress, Aerith." Riku says.

Aerith laughs and says, "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable. God Himself could not sink this shi—what?" asks Riku as a man disrupts him.

"Sir, you have to check your baggage through the main terminal. It's round that way, sir."

"I put my faith in you, good sir." Riku hands him a key and continues, "Now, kindly see my man."

"Yes sir, my pleasure, sir. If I can do anything at all."

"Oh yes, right," Ansem starts, "all the trunks from that car there 12 from here, and the safe(2)… to the parlor suite, rooms B-52, 54, 56."

"Ladies," Riku starts, "better hurry."

Riku, Kairi, Aerith, and Ansem start walking toward the ship. They walk up the stairs to enter the ship.

"Welcome aboard, ma'am. Welcome to _Titanic._" A man welcomes.

Back at the submarine:

An old Kairi starts, "It was the Ship of Dreams to everyone else. To me, it was slave ship taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a well – brought – up girl should be. Inside I was screaming."

Back to 1912 inside a bar:

A man sits next to his poker buddy and speaks to him in Swedish.

"Sora, you are_ pazzo. _You bet everything we have." Tidus says to Sora in English.

Sora takes the cigarette out of his mouth and says, "Tidus, when you got nothing, you got nothing to lose."

"_You moron. I can't believe you bet our tickets._" Says the Swedish man to his partner in Swedish.

"Sven?" Sora says.

"……"

Sora and Sven switch one card to each other. Sora takes one card from the deck.

"All right, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Tidus?" Sora asks.

Tidus just stares at Sora for a moment before he shows his playing cards to everyone else.

"_Niente._" (Means nothing) Sora says.

"_Niente._" Tidus says.

"Olaf? ...Nothing. Sven? Uh - oh. Two pair……. I'm sorry, Tidus." Says Sora.

"_Che '_sorry_' Ma vaffanculo!_ You bet all the money!" Shrieks Tidus.

"I'm sorry, you're not going to see your mom again for a long time because WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" Yells Sora at the end. (3) "Full house, boys."

"AHHH! _Dio mio, grazie!_" Tidus yells as he grabs the tickets to go on Titanic.

Sora grabs the rest of the loot, (4) but before he could grab the last piece of loot, Olaf grabbed Sora by the collar and lifted up his fist. Olaf was cursing in Swedish and Sora shut his eyes tight waiting for the blow, but it never came. Olaf punched Sven instead of Sora. Sora and Tidus laughed at Sven.

"Come on. Tidus."

"_Figlio di puttana!_"

"I'm going home!" yells Sora.

"I go to America." Tidus happily says.

"No, mate." A man interrupts, "_Titanic_ go to America in FIVE minutes."

"Come on. Come on. Here!" They grab the rest of the loot and put it in a bag.

"_Andiamo._" Says Tidus.

"We're riding in high style now. We're a couple of regular swells. We're practically goddamn royalty, _ragazzo mio_." Says Sora while he's running to catch the _Titanic_.

"You see, it's my _destino_! Like I told you, I go to America to be_ milionario._"

"Whoa, whoa!" The driver says as he tries to stop his horse from going any further.

"_Bastardo!_" Yells Tidus.

"You're _pazzo _Sora!"

"Maybe, but I've got the tickets to go on _Titanic._ Come on, I thought you were fast."

"_Aspetta!_"

The stairs to enter the Titanic were closing.

"WAIT, WAIT! HEY WAIT!" Sora yelled.

"We're passengers."

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" the man asks.

"Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans. Both of us." Says Sora.

"Right come on board."

Sora and Tidus dashed through the hall past many people.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?" Sora said.

The Ship's horns blare meaning the ship is ready to leave any time now. All the people were cheering and were saying their goodbyes.

"GOODBYE!" Sora yells.

"You know somebody Sora?" Asks Tidus as curiosity filled in his voice.

"Of course not. That's not the point. GOODBYE! I'LL MISS YOU!"

"GOODBYE! I'M GOING TO NEVER FORGET YOU!" Tidus screams.

The _Titanic_ was now sailing across the sea. Everybody was waving to each other._ Titanic_ was the biggest ship on sea, out numbering the smaller ships and boats.

"360, 360." Sora whispers to himself as Tidus follows behind.

"Oh right here. Hey, how you doing? Sora. Nice to meet you." Sora says as he shakes one of the mans hand.

"I'm Sora Dawson. Nice to meet you." He says to the other man.

"Who says you get the top bunk?" Sora says as Tidus giggles.

One of the men says, "_Where's Sven?_" in Swedish to the other person.

Crummy I know. But please review.

The Mauritania is a different ship. The safe is a clue but you will find out in later chapters. Sora was all calm when he was talking but when he shouted, "WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA," he yelled. Sorry if I confused you. The loot is the money. 

Next chapter will be better.


	3. Ch 2: Ode to Titanic

Hi again it's me! Here are the updated characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater (Rose's mother) – Aerith Dewitt Bukater (Kairi's mom)

Fabrizio (Jack's friend) – Tidus (since Fabrizio is Italian, I'm going to make Tidus Italian)

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy (He is Riku's bad friend)

Mr. Andrews – Squall (Leon) Leonhart (He help build the Titanic and he is actually nice in this story.)

Molly Brown – Selphie Tilmitt

Captain E.J. – Captain Sephiroth (Okay I know, weird but hey, it's a story)

Tommy Ryan – Wakka Ryan (Tommy is Irish so I'm gonna make Wakka Irish.)

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Titanic. Just my own damn story! Do we still have to write the "disclaimers" in every chapter?

There you go. Lets get on with the second chapter. Okay I screwed up on the title on the second page. This time it is:

* * *

_The real Chapter "Two": Ode to Titanic_

Inside Kairi and Riku's room:

Riku and a waiter walk inside the private promenade which it is connected to Riku and Kairi's room.

"This is your private promenade deck, sir. Would you be requiring anything?" The waiter politely asks.

"No." Riku says as if he were irritated.

"This one?" a maid asks Kairi.

"No. It had a lot of faces on it."

Kairi keeps searching for a painting that had brightly colored faces on it.

"This is the one." Kairi finally found it.

"Would you like all of them out, Miss Kairi?"

"Yes, we need a little color in this dull room."

Kairi looks at the painting for a moment before she puts it down to look for the other paintings. While Kairi was looking for her other paintings, Riku walks in.

"God, not those horrid finger paintings again. They certainly were a waste of money."

"The difference between Riku's taste in art and mine is that I have some. They're fascinating, like being inside a dream or something. There is truth, but no logic." Kairi says.

"What is the artist's name?" The maid asks.

"Something Picasso." Kairi says .

"Something Picasso? He won't amount to a thing. He won't, trust me." Riku says as he walks in the room.

"Put the Degas in the bedroom." Kairi says as she walks to the bedroom.

"At least they were cheap." Riku says.

A man carries the safe to the bedroom.

"Ah, put it in the wardrobe." Ansem says to the man.

* * *

Back at the submarine: 

"At Cherbourg, a woman came aboard name Stephanie Brown. We all called her Selphie. History would call her 'the Unsinkable Selphie Tilmitt.'" The old Kairi says.

Back at _Titanic_:

"Well, I wasn't about to wait all day for you, sonny. Here think you can manage?" Selphie says to a young man.

Back at the submarine:

"Her husband had struck gold someplace out West and she what mother called "new money." (1) By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean.An old Kairi says.

* * *

Back at _Titanic_: 

Captain Sephiroth looks out at the sea and smiles.

"Take her to sea, Vincent." Sephiroth starts. "Let's stretch her legs."

Vincent looks at him, then says, "Yes, sir."

The crewmen signal the engineer people to go ahead full.

"All ahead full." Says the leader of the engineers.

"ALL AHEAD FULL!" A man shouts.

"Come on, lads. Get moving."

The engineers start to put more fuel into the _Titanic_.

* * *

At the bow of the ship: 

Sora and Tidus run to the bow of the ship and lean down to look at the sea below them.

Back to Sephiroth and Vincent:

"21 knots, Captain Sephiroth."

"Thank you Vincent."

Back to Sora and Tidus:

"Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Sora says to Tidus.

They both see a dolphin in the sea swimming away from the tip of the ship.

"See it Tidus?"

Then two dolphins appear.

"There's another one. See him?"

More dolphins start to appear in the water.

"Look at that one. Look at him jump!" Yells Sora in glee.

A dolphin jumps out of the water and then goes back in.

"Whoo – hoo!" Shouts Sora.

Sora jumps onto the railing of the bow and holds onto the wire that was attached to the railing.

"Whoo!"

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small, of course." Tidus says.

Sora lets go of the wire and yells, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

Sora and Tidus start whooping, yelling, and saying, "I'm the king of the world." Sora spreads his arms out and feels the breeze touch his smooth skin.

* * *

In the dining room: 

"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Squall Leonhart here designed her from the keel plates up." Says a man by the name of Bruce Ismay (2), whose idea was to build the _Titanic_.

"Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is willed into solid reality." Squall says.

Kairi pulls a match out and a cigarette and lights it.

"You know I don't like that, Kairi." Aerith says to her daughter.

Kairi ignores her mother and keeps on smoking her cigarette.

"She knows." Riku says as he takes the cigarette from Kairi's mouth. Kairi glares at Riku for a moment, and then she just rolls her eyes.

The waiter comes by and Riku orders his and Kairi's meal.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce." Riku says to the waiter.

"Hmm, you like lamb, right, sweet pea?" Referring to Kairi.

Kairi just blinks at Riku. Riku just smiles at her.

"Are you going to cut her meat for her, too, there, Riku?" Selphie playfully says as she giggles. "Hey, uh, who thought of the name '_Titanic_'? Was it you, Bruce?" Selphie says.

"Well, yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability luxury, and above all, strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Frued, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with the size might be of particular to you." Kairi suddenly says.

"What's gotten into you?" Aerith harshly says.

"Excuse me." Kairi said as she got up from the table and left.

"I do apologize." Aerith says.

"She's a pistol, Riku. Hope you can handle her." Selphie says to Riku.

"Well, I may have to start minding…what she reads from now on, won't I, Mrs. Tilmitt?"

"Freud—who is he? Is he a passenger?" Mr. Ismay suddenly asks.

* * *

At the middle of the ship (I think): 

Sora draws a child and her father while the father explains how the propellers work.

"The ship is nice, eh?" Tidus says to a man.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship." The man says.

"Is English, no?" Tidus asks.

"No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock. Big Irish hands." The man looks at a man walking first – class dogs in the third – class section. "That's typical. First – class dogs come down here to take a shit."

"Uh, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Sora says.

"Like we could forget? I'm Wakka Ryan."

"Sora Dawson."

"Hello." Says Wakka.

"I'm Tidus." They both shake hands.

Wakka looks at Sora's drawings.

"Hi. Do you make any money with your drawings?"

Sora was about to answer when he saw a beautiful red haired woman walk up on the stairs of the ship and look out at sea. Wakka looks at "her" too and then says, "Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse (ass) as get next to the likes of her."

Sora continues to look at the woman. The red haired woman glances back at Sora, then she looks back at the ocean. She looks back again at Sora and they both lock eyes. Tidus waves a hand in front of Sora's face but Sora just continues to look at "her." Suddenly a man with silver hair ruins their moment.

"Do you mind? (3)" the woman says.

"I hope you are proud of this." The man says. The woman just stalks off.

* * *

Back at the submarine:

"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it – an endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and polo matches always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back no one who cared or even noticed." The old Kairi says.

* * *

Back at Titanic:

Kairi runs across to the other side of the ship crying and pushing people out of the way. She keeps on running.

Sora was sitting outside having a smoke until he hears footsteps and … _crying_? He gets up and stares at the young woman running into the distance.

Kairi keeps on running until she reaches the bow of the ship. She grabs onto the railing, then she gets up onto the railing, next she grabs onto the pole and finally, she climbs over and is now facing the shallow sea. She takes short anxious breaths before she—

"Don't do it."

* * *

Please review and I know it sucked.

1. I don't know what that part means.

2. Bruce Ismay is a real person who actually thought of creating Titanic. I will explain in later chapters.

3. The woman is Kairi and The man is Riku.

Well that's it for now and happy Hanukah. (I don't celebrate Hanukah) Oh and in the last chapter of this story. I will post the people on the Titanic and some fun facts about the ship and Bruce Ismay.


	4. Ch 3: First Glance

Hey! Whassup. Ok, you have to give me your opinions on this so here it goes. You know the theme song of Titanic is "My Heart will go on," by Celine Dion right? Well I think for the last chapter I might put the song by Alicia Keys, "If I ain't got you." Just review and let me know and if you never heard of the song, tell me to email you and I will give the lyrics and only the lyrics. Here are the characters:

Jack Dawson – Sora Dawson

Rose Dewitt Bukater – Kairi Dewitt Bukater

Cal Hockley – Riku Hockley

Ruth Dewitt Bukater (Rose's mother) – Aerith Dewitt Bukater (Kairi's mom)

Fabrizio (Jack's friend) – Tidus (since Fabrizio is Italian, I'm going to make Tidus Italian)

Mr. Lovejoy – Ansem Lovejoy (He is Riku's bad friend)

Mr. Andrews – Squall (Leon) Leonhart (He help build the Titanic and he is actually nice in this story.)

Molly Brown – Selphie Tilmitt

Captain E.J. – Captain Sephiroth (Okay I know, weird but hey, it's a story)

Tommy Ryan – Wakka Ryan (Tommy is Irish so I'm gonna make Wakka Irish.)

Mr. Murdoch – Mr. Vincent Valentine

Well I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts or Titanic. Just my own story!

Let's get on with the story. Oh and I screwed up on the last chapter. Kairi was on the back of the ship!

_Chapter 3: First Glance_

"Don't do it." A voice said.

Kairi turned around to face the brunette man she had seen a while back.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer."

"Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." Kairi said nervously.

Sora stood there silent before he took the cigarette from his mouth and stepped a little closer to Kairi. Sora was showing his cigarette to Kairi just to make to sure she won't let go because he came closer to her. Then he threw his cigarette out to the ocean.

"No, you won't." Sora said

"What do you mean, no, I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"Well, you would have done it already."

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." Sora started to remove his heavy jacket after he spoke.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

Sora started to untie his left shoe before he spoke. "I'm a good swimmer."

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." Sora takes off his left shoe and drops it on deck. Both of them stood there silent before Kairi asked, "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over." Sora unties his right shoe and takes it off, then drops it on deck. "You ever, uh…" Sora started, "ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What?"

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you—

"I know what ice fishing is!" Kairi said angrily.

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh… I fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you… water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think—at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said… I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy!"

"That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this." Sora reaches out his hand for Kairi to grab. Kairi slowly reaches her hand out to grab Sora's. She grabs his and turns around so she is face to face with him (that did not make sense I know). They look into each others eyes.

"Whew! I'm Sora Dawson."

"Kairi Dewitt Bukater."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down. Come on."

As Kairi was about to step on the second pole of the railing, she stepped over her dress and slipped.

"**AHH!**"

"I got you! Come on. Come on!" Sora started to pull Kairi up, but he started to loose his grip.

"HELP! PLEASE!" Kairi screams.

----------

The sailors were talking until they hear screaming.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

They start running toward the voice.

----------

"Please get me!"

"Listen. Listen to me! I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Sora grunts as he tries to pull Kairi up.

"Come on. That's right. You can do it."

-----------

The sailors kept running toward the voice.

-----------

Sora pulls Kairi onto the ship and lands on top of her.

"What's all this?" One of the sailors asks.

Sora quickly gets up and realized what position he was in. The sailor looked at Sora and then at his shoes and coat.

"You stand back! And don't move an inch! Fetch the master-at-arms now!" says the sailor.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Sora stares at the silver haired man before looking back at Kairi.

"Look at me, you filth!" Riku barked at Sora.

"Riku…" Kairi says.

"What do you think you were doing?" Riku yells.

Kairi runs up to Riku and pulls him away from Sora. "Riku, stop! It was an accident."

"An accident?" Riku says sarcastically.

"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped." Sora just stared at Kairi with a weird expression on his face. "I was leaning far over to see the, uh…uh…uh…the, uh…uh…" Kairi starts moving her hand in a circular motion symbolizing that it meant propellers (1).

"Propellers?" Riku says.

"propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself."

"You wanted to see…She wanted to see the propellers." Riku chuckled a bit.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix. Was that the way of it, boy?" a fat man asks Sora.

Sora looks back at Kairi and says, "Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boy's a hero then. Good for you, son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to our brandy eh?" The fat says. One of the sailors uncuffed (It's not a word but who cares!) Sora and let him go.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." Riku says to Kairi.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy." The fat man says.

"Riku turns around and says, "Of course. Ansem, I think a 20 should do it."

"Uh-huh sure." Kairi starts. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Riku smiles at her and says, "Kairi is displeased. What to do? I know." He walks over to Sora and says, "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with…your heroic tale."

Sora looks at Riku suspiciously before he answers. "Sure, count me in."

"Good. Settled then." Riku says and then mutters to the fat man, "This should be interesting. Mmm."

Sora whistles to Ansem. "Can I, uh…bum a smoke?" Ansem walks over to him and gives him a cigarette (I don't smoke!).

"You'll want to tie those shoes of yours." Ansem starts, "It's interesting. The young lady slips so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and your shoes." Sora just glares at him when he turns around and walk back inside the _Titanic_.

* * *

Back to Riku and Kairi's room:

_Knock knock_

The door opens and Riku walks in.

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why……..I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight would be the right time." Riku opens the box which contained the necklace.

"Good gracious." Kairi says shocked.

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a—

"Diamond? Yes." Riku takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around Kairi's neck.

"56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI and they call it '_Le Coeur De La Mer_.'"

"The Heart of the Ocean." They both said in unison.

"Yes." Said Riku.

"It's overwhelming."

"Well, it's for royalty. We _are _royalty, Kairi. You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now open your heart to me, Kairi."

Kairi just stares at Riku then at the necklace.

* * *

Please review and It sucked yes I know and check out my new story "Mr. Jealousy." Mr. Jealousy came to me when I was writing the third chapter of Titanic (This story!) And read my suggestion at the top of this page about the songs!

1. She was moving her hand in circular motion so she indicating the propellers.

That is all for now!


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guys! Well it's been almost 5 years since I last updated this story. Ehehehe Oh Titanic, how I was so obsessed with you in elementary school…Anyway! I was in 6th grade when I wrote this and now I'm a senior in high school. Wow time flies so fast huh? I might just be writing this and probably NO ONE will read it but I would like to know, should I continue it and completely revise EVERYTHING or should I just drop it and never finish it? I mean, I reread it and I couldn't help but cringe at my horrible elementary school writing and UGH I laugh at my horrible English skills back then.

I was also thinking, if you want this story, you can PM me and I'll give it to anyone who is willing to finish this story I was writing. This was the first story I ever wrote on fanfiction. I should finish it but I don't have the time…Anyway, sorry this isn't a chapter. I should get back to doing my AP homework instead of procrastinating like I am right now. Anyway, MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
